


titans can have dicks

by carah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oh My God, attack on titan - Freeform, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carah/pseuds/carah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	titans can have dicks

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry 
> 
> i know this is bad but i needed to write this okay i NEEDEED TO

"Levi where are you taking me?" Eren impatiently whined, clumsily stumbling around. Levi had tied a cloth around Eren's eyes, leaving Eren as uncoordinated as ever.  
"Shut up brat, we're nearly there." Levi snapped back.  
Suddenly, Eren's blindfold was ripped off, and in front of him was an empty field, nearly 15 acres in total area.  
"Levi, why did you bring me here?" Eren asked.  
"I've been wanting to try something out for a while..." Levi trailed off, and Eren's eyes widened.  
"Aw fuck ya!!" Eren crowed, and suddenly ripped off his shirt.  
Eren and Levi quickly removed eachother of their clothes, both suddenly stark naked in the field.  
"I am ready for you big boy" Levi groaned, and Eren seductively bit his thumb.  
All of a sudden, Eren had transformed into his titan form. He usually towered over the short man Levi was but now he was really taller than him.  
"You ready for me Eren?" Levi asked, a sultry look in his steel eyes.  
"AAAAUFUGHCHSHWUWU" Eren shouted in response.  
Levi grabbed his two swords from his discarded belt, and stared impatiently up at Eren. Eren squatted, so his backside was within jumping distance of Levi. Eren did not have an anal orifice or a penis when in titan form. Therefore, Levi used his trusty swords and jumped up, slicing an entrance hole in Eren's titan butt. Using his momentum, Levi propelled himself deeper into Eren's anal rectum, creating one out of flesh and muscle. However, as titans can heal quickly, Eren's newly created asshole closed, with Levi inside.  
"Well this is a slight problem" Levi murmured while inside Eren.  
"Nowhere to go but up" and so Levi continued upwards until he had reached exactly what he was looking for.  
"Hm," Levi smirked to himself. "Looks like titan's do have prostates."  
However, titan Eren was massive and therefore his prostate was bigger than Levi. Levi immediately kicked the prostate, and Eren positively responded.  
"AAAAAAAUUGHSHSHSJDHAPQISCH" Eren groaned.  
"Yeah i bet you like that you titan," Levi responded. Levi decided that merely kicking Eren's prostate wouldn't be enough. Levi started beating the shit out of Eren's prostate. Levi was punching and kicking Eren's prostate when he decided he wanted some pleasure too. Levi grabbed his penis and began wacking Eren's prostate with it.  
"AAAAUAUAUAUSHSHAHAHAHUQOWPEM" Eren moaned in response.  
"Yeah i bet you like that you sick titan, you human water i bet you like that" Levi growled.  
"AAAAAAHHHHAOAOIZJQQAKJCJDJDK" Eren loved being talked dirty too.  
All of a sudden, after a particularity sensual penis wack from Levi, Eren reacted. Much like how when he generated a titan's arm when he dropped a spoon, Eren grew a massive titan dick. Out of pure instinct, Eren reached down to pull on his titan penis while Levi was massaging his prostate with his body. However, Eren miscalculated his strength and ripped off his own titan cock. Immediately a new one grew in its place. Since Eren was too strong to properly jerk his titan sausage, he decided to wack nearby trees with his cock.  
Eren was standing in titan form, with a penis bigger than a house hanging from his body, repeatedly destroying a nearby forest. Levi was inside him, throwing his entire body at Eren's prostate, violently causing Eren to come closer and closer to orgasm. Unknown to the two, Erwin and the rest of the survey corps were in the forest. Eren had reached orgasm, spraying gallons and gallons of titan cum all over the forest, fully drenching the survey corps. The sheer force of Eren's orgasm shot Levi out of Eren's ass, and he collapsed in a 2 feet deep puddle of cum. Eren pulled his naked body out of titan form, only to make direct eye contact with the entire survey corps, standing up to their waist in cum. Zoe Hanji appeared, and had an outrageous smile on her face.  
"Who knew titans could regenerate penises!!! RESEARCH!!!!" Hanji shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
